Surprise!
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: "Maaf, Shino… Aku benar-benar minta maaf…" tambahnya. Air matanya terus membasahi pipinya. "Permintaan maafmu diterima." A birthday fic for our Inuzuka boy and his dog. Happy birthday Kiba, Akamaru... : R & R would be very nice :


**Moshi-moshi minna! Singkat kata saja. Ini fic**

**untuk birthday fic Inuzuka Kiba dan Akamaru :)  
**

Aku menguap begitu lebar. Kemudian aku meregangkan tubuhku, lalu kembali tidur. Baru saja aku sampai di stasiun mimpi, sesuatu terjadi. Semuanya berguncang. Tunggu dulu! Berguncang? Apakah ini gempa?

Huaah! Tidak!

Aku berusaha merapatkan tubuhku ke dinding kamarku.

.

Seseorang, tolong aku!

Warning:

Contains a little violance that might be M rated.

Aneh, abal, typo maybe?

Queliet Kuro shiroyama presents

.

**Surprise!**

.

Apa? Guncangan itu mereda? Akhirnya aku dapat berjalan —walau kepalaku terasa pusing dan mataku sedikit berputar—, aku berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku. Aku berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu kamarku. Sinar matahari langsung menyambutku ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku di luar kamarku. Sinar matahari pagi yang menyehatkan, udara sejuk yang berhembus pelan, juga aroma rumput yang wangi, serta aroma orang yang paling kusayangi yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sebelahku.

.

.

.

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan orang itu…

"WAHAHAHA! OHAYOU, TEMAN!"

BYUUUR

Apa? Apa-apaan ini? Tubuhku basah! Lalu bau ini… tepung? Telur? Baunya sangat menusuk hidung! Aku sangat menyesal mendapat penciuman yang tajam disaat-saat seperti ini! Saking sibuknya aku merutuki hidungku, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau tubuhku kini diangkat oleh pelaku yang membuat tubuhku bau di pagi hari.

_Mau dibawa kemana aku ini? __Hei, turunkan aku!_

"Haha! Percuma saja walau kau meronta seperti itu!" orang itu tertawa puas. Huh! Benar-benar sialan! Disiram dengan campuran 'X' saat kau bangun? Benar-benar cara yang bagus untuk mengawali hari indahku!

"Kenapa kau? Kau terlihat keren dengan serpihan kulit telur diatas kepalamu seperti itu!" ejek orang yang saat ini ingin sekali kumakan.

Puas? Sekarang tubuhku jauh lebih bau dari biasanya! Oke, mungkin aku tidak sebau itu. Tapi tetap saja! Ini adalah bau yang paling bau diantara bau-bau yang pernah melekat di tubuhku!

.

Akan kukutuk kau, wahai sahabatku!

Ia terus berjalan sambil membopongku. Aku harap ia jatuh sekarang! Supaya aku bisa lolos dari mahluk sial satu ini.

GREEK

Pintu? Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?

"Nikmati pelayananmu, tuan!" seru mahluk sial itu.

_Apa maksudmu dengan pela—_

BYUUR

Bagus sekali. Belum selesai aku bicara, kau sudah melemparku ke… bak mandi? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu, baka! Jika tidak, kaa-san dan nee-chan tidak akan memberimu sarapan! Lihat dirimu! Kau kotor sekali! Dan bau! Dasar jorok!"

Oh, jadi begitu? Kau menyalahkanku setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Tahukah kau bahwa yang telah membuat tubuhku bau seperti ini adalah kau, sahabat baikku yang paling sial? Benar-benar… kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali menggigitmu!

"Yosh! Selesai!" sekarang kau mengangkat tubuhku lagi. Oh, kami-sama… Sebegitu-kuatnya-kah dirinya sampai-sampai dengan mudah ia mengangkat tubuhku? Benar-benar…

"Keringkan tubuhmu! Ayo, kita sarapan!" seru orang itu seraya meninggalkanku di kamar mandi.

Dasar mahluk sial yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Sudah membuatku basah, setidaknya bantu aku mengeringkan tubuhku! Huh!

Pada akhirnya, aku sendirilah yang harus menanggung hasil perbuatanmu.

5 menit. Itulah waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mengeringkan serta merapikan tubuhku. Dan sekarang aku tengah menyusuri koridor rumahmu. Mencari sebuah ruangan yang memiliki aroma makanan yang pekat. Ya. Dapur.

GREEK

Aku membuka pintu dan disambut oleh mahluk sial itu.

"Waah… kau sudah rapi lagi rupanya? Cepat juga!" serunya.

_Tentu saja, baka! Untuk apa aku berlama-lama di kamar mandi? Berdandan?_

"Ini makananmu!" seorang wanita cantik berkuncir kuda dengan wajah yang mirip dengan sahabatku itu memberiku sebuah piring berisi daging panggang.

"Habiskan, ya?" wanita itu tersenyum den mengelus kepalaku.

_Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!_

Aku mendengus kesal. Tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Itulah yang kusuka darinya. Senyumnya bak malaikat. Tidak seperti sahabat bodohku yang hanya bisa memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Hei! Cepat habiskan makananmu! Aku ada janji!" seru sahabatku itu yang sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

_Iya, iya! Tidak bisakah kau bersabar? Itadakimasu!_

Aku segera menghbiskan sarapanku. Tidak butuh waktu lama, karena aku bukan tipe orang yang tahu tata krama yang mengharuskan mereka makan perlahan. Aku makan dengan cepat, karena aku adalah ninja. Kalau aku makan dengan sangat lama seperti orang bertata krama, aku bisa lengah dan musuh akan dengan mudah menyerangku.

"Waah! Enak sekali! Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi, kaa-san, nee-chan." orang itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya. Juga aku yang masih menghabiskan susuku.

_Hei! Chotto matte!_

Aku segera berlari menyusulnya. Meninggalkan susuku yang baru setengahnya kuhabiskan.

"Lambat kau!" seru orang itu yang sudah jauh meninggalkanku.

_Sial!_

Aku segera mempercepat lariku. Dan aku pun akhirnya bisa menyusulnya.

"Haha! Larimu tambah cepat saja!" puji orang itu.

_Tentu sa__ja! __Bukan hanya kau saja yang berlatih setiap hari, kan?_

"Iya, iya! Aku percaya!" orang itu berhenti. Begitu juga aku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantor hokage," ia melompat ke atas tubuhku.

"Akamaru!" lanjutnya. Aku pun menjawab,

"WROOF!"

llOTL

**Normal POV**

Dua orang ninja sedang berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan besar. Seorang Chuunin dengan dua buah tato garis merah yang berbentuk taring di sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya —lebih tepatnya di pipinya, dan seekor anjing putih besar dengan mata sipit.

"Hei, Akamaru? Kira-kira misi apa yang akan diberikan Tsunade-sama, ya?" tanya pemuda itu pada… anjingnya?

"ROOF! ROOF!" jawab anjing yang dipanggil Akamaru itu.

"Ah! Padahal hari ini kaa-san dan Hana-nee akan mentraktirku makan barbeque!" dengus pemuda itu.

"WROOF!" sahut Akamaru.

"Haah, aku juga belum tahu siapa yang akan menjadi partnerku di misi kali ini… Jangan-jangan aku akan dipasangkan dengan mahluk hyperaktif itu?" pemuda itu menggerutu pelan.

"Oooi! Kiba!" pemuda itu menoleh setelah mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Wah, sepertinya dugaanku benar, ya, Akamaru?" pemuda itu pun menghampiri sesosok mahluk dengan rambut yang moncolok yang sedang melambai ke arahnya di depan kantor Hokage.

"Osh, Naruto!" sapa pemuda berambut coklat yang sedari tadi menunggangi coretkudacoret anjingnya yang seukuran dengan harimau.

"Aku mendapat bocoran misi kali ini!" pemuda yang dikenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto itu memamerkan deretan giginya. Pemuda berambut coklat yang dipanggil Kiba itu hanya melongo.

llOTL

**Akamaru's**** POV**

Mulai lagi. Kalau sahabatku ini dipertemukan dengan Partner-in-Crime-nya pasti jadinya tidak akan bagus.

_Hei__, kau sudah jutaan kali termakan ucapan anak itu, kau tahu?_

"Haha… Diamlah, Akamaru! Kita coba dengarkan saja apa bocoran yang ia dapat!" si bungsu Inuzuka itu turun dari punggungku.

_Aku tidak bisa percaya,__ bagaimana bisa kau percaya dengan Naruto —yang sudah jutaan kali menipumu? _

"Sssh! Diamlah!" ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

_Dasar… Kau ini benar-benar… Haah~_

Dan aku pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Jadi, misinya nanti akan seperti apa?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Begini," Naruto mulai berbicara.

"Kita akan bergerak dengan tim-ku, tim-mu, tim alis tebal, dan tim Shikamaru. Nanti kita akan dibagi menjadi 3 tim." jelas Naruto.

"Lalu? Lalu? Kau tahu pembagian timnya?" wajah sahabatku ini sekarang seperti wajah anak kecil yang melihat mainan bagus. Menjijikan sekali! Tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi?

"Aku, Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, Chouji. Lalu kau, Shino, Neji, Ten-ten. Satu lagi Sakura-chan, Ino, Sai, alis tebal." jelas Naruto sambil memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya sahabatku yang bertato itu.

Yang ditanya hanya memperlebar cengirannya. Kuharap mulutnya sobek saat ini juga.

_Hei! Hei! Jangan lupakan aku!_

"Oh, iya! Tenang saja, Akamaru. Kau selalu ditempatkan dengan Kiba, kok!" tambah mahluk kuning itu. Aku tersenyum dan menggoyangkan ekorku.

"Wroof!"

llOTL

**Normal POV**

"Oke, jadi yang lain ada dimana?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat pada pemuda berambut kuning di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah. Aku kan baru sampai saat kau tiba." Naruto —pemuda berambut kuning— itu memajukan bibirnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Oh, begitu…" gumam Kiba.

"Hei, Kiba! Tsunade-sama memanggilmu!" seru seseorang dari jendela kantor Hokage. Yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Lee?"

"Cepat kesini!" seru pemuda berambut mangkok itu lagi.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar! Naruto, aku ke dalam dulu, ya? Ayo, Akamaru!" pemuda Inuzuka itu pun menaiki punggung partner sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya itu. Dan ia pun masuk ke dalam kantor Hokage itu.

llOTL

Tok tok

"Masuklah." ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Dibelakangnya seekor anjing besar dengan setia mengikutinya.

"Ada misi penting untukmu, Kiba." Tsunade menyeruput teh buatan asisten kepercayaannya, Shizune.

"Yahooo! Kau dengar Akamaru? Misi penting!" teriak si bungsu Inuzuka senang. Membuat sang Godaime menutup kedua telinganya.

"Dengarkan aku, Kiba! Ini bukan main-main!" ucap Tsunade dengan nada yang agak tinggi

"Maaf, Lee. Bisakah kau keluar?" tambahnya.

"Hai!" Lee pun berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan teman sesama ninjanya yang masih dibakar api semangat.

"Begini, untuk misi kali ini, kau harus membawa gulungan ini ke Sunagakure . Berikan pada Kazekage, lalu kembalilah ke sini dengan selamat." Tsunade memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Kiba.

"Oke! Tapi apa maksudnya 'kembalilah kesini dengan selamat'?" tanya Kiba.

"Fuh… Kau tidak tahu, kan, apa isi gulungan ini?" tanya Tsunade yang disertai sebuah senyum yang mencurigakan.

"Ti… tidak…" jawab Kiba.

"Ini adalah deklarasi perang yang menyimpan dendam selama bertahun-tahun. Di surat ini ada kelemahan terbesar dari desa Sunagakure dan Kazekage sendiri." jelas sang Godaime sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"He? A… ano… Tsunade-sama, bukankah tugas seperti ini lebih baik diserahkan pada Kakashi-sensei atau yang lainnya yang setingkat Jounin?" Kiba mulai gugup. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Tidak bisa. Negara musuh tidak tahu kalau Konoha bersekutu dengan Suna. Kalau Jounin yang mengantarkannya pasti akan dicurigai." Tsunade mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ta… tapi… sepertinya kalau tugas sepenting ini hanya dilakukan berdua olehku dan Akamaru yang masih Chuunin… agak…" Kiba membelai Akamaru yang masih setia menemaninya.

"Hm? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku izinkan kau membawa satu temanmu." Tsunade mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya.

"Baiklah… Tapi…" Kiba mendesah pelan.

llOTL

**Akamaru's**** POV**

"Tapi bukankah misi kali ini adalah misi yang dijalankan oleh timku, tim Kakashi-sensei, tim Asuma-sensei, dan tim Guy-sensei?" tanya sahabatku yang kini sedang menghadap sang Godaime.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" yang ditanya malah terlihat bingung.

"Itu! Misi yang dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok berisikan 4 orang. Naruto bilang…" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, sang Godaime tertawa.

"Ahahahaha! Naruto? Jadi dia bilang begitu padamu?" tanya Hokage wanita itu pada sahabatku. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk bingung.

"Hahahaha! Sepertinya dia salah dengar. Misi berkelompok itu akan dilakukan sekitar dua minggu lagi. Menyebarkan surat rapat pada para Kage." jelas Shizune yang ikut tertawa.

_Lihat, kan? Kau termakan ucapannya lagi. Kuucapkan selamat! Kau sudah tertipu untuk yang ke-1.002.096 kalinya. Kau berhak mendapatkan grand prize, persediaan makanan anjing untuk seumur hidup!_

"Diam kau, Akamaru!" puas sekali rasanya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa bergetar dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Kobaran api amarah dan kebencian sudah melahapnya. Dia pasti malu sekali!

"Hahaha! Sudahlah! Lupakan kejadian ini. Jadi, kau akan membawa siapa?" tanya sang Godaime sambil sedikit menahan tawa.

"Ah, iya!" sekarang kau bisa mengangkat kepalamu, teman. Karena aku yakin sekarang kau sudah melupakan kejadian tadi dan berpikir, siapa yang akan kau ajak.

"Hmm…" kau pasti tidak akan berpikir untuk mengajak para ninja wanita. Tidak Shikamaru karena kau tidak akan bisa akur dengannya. Tidak Chouji karena kau hanya bisa mengatainya 'tukang makan', tidak Neji yang kau fikir 'sok cool'… Dan sepertinya tidak naruto. Mengingat kau telah ditipu tadi.

_Jadi, siapa?_

"Ah!" sepertinya lampu di kepalamu sudah menyala. Karena sekarang kau menatapku sambil memamerkan deretan gigimu.

"Bailah, Tsunade-sama! Aku akan mengajak…"

llOTL

"Ah, itu dia! Ooi!" sapa sahabatku sambil melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang tengah datang menghampirinya.

"Kau lama sekali," sahabatku itu langsung memukul punggung orang berjubah tersebut. Sepertinya cukup keras, karena aku bisa mendengar bunyi 'BUGH' yang cukup kencang.

"Shino!" sahabatku itu memamerkan deretan giginya. Ia tidak mempedulikan temannya yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak bisakah kau tenang seperti serangga, Kiba?" geramnya.

"Haha… tenang, tenang! Balaslah kebaikan hati temanmu ini yang telah mengajakmu untuk misi yang sangat penting ini!" elak sahabatku.

"Hm? Untuk apa aku membalas 'kebaikan'mu ini? Kau 'kan tidak mengajakku waktu pergi dalam misi menyelamatkan Sasuke?" ucap Shino datar.

"Ah… kau masih ingat hal itu? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, dan kau sudah memberiku dan Akamaru hadiah berupa kutu." dengus Kiba.

"Ya, tapi kau berhasil menghilangkannya seminggu kemudian, 'kan?" tanya manusia berwajah stoic itu.

"Ya, setelah aku, kaa-san, dan Hana-nee melakukan perang!" jawab sahabatku.

Memang, waktu itu kami sekeluarga melakukan perang. Perang paling hebat yang bahkan mengalahkan kehebohan perang antar klan Uchiha dan klan …. Yaitu perang antara klan anjing dan klan kutu.

"Setidaknya kutu itu sudah hilang." balas Shino sambil berjalan melewatiku dan sahabatku.

"Iya, tapi… Hei! Chotto matte!" aku dan sahabatku segera berlari menyusul manusia serangga itu.

llOTL

**Normal POV**

"Hei, hei, Shino! Kenapa, sih, kau selalu menyimpan dendam padaku?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat —Kiba— pada sahabat stoicnya —Shino—.

"Aku tidak dendam." jawab pemuda bertudung itu sambil melangkah melewati gerbang Konoha.

"Buktinya kau sampai memberi kami kutu? Apa itu bukan dendam?" tanya Kiba lagi sambil mengelus partner setianya, seekor anjing putih besar yang dinamai Akamaru.

"Tidak. Itu hadiah atas kembalinya kau dari misi dengan selamat." pernyataan temannya itu sukses membuat Kiba jengkel.

"Hoo? Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas hadiahnya, Shino." ucap Kiba sambil mulai meloncat keatas pohon. Diikuti oleh Akamaru.

"Sama-sama." Shino pun menyusul.

Lama mereka berdiam satu sama lain. Tidak melontarkan sepatah kata pun. Akamaru pun bungkam. Suasana sangat tenang sampai Kiba bertanya,

"Heh, kau tidak penasaran dengan misi kita ini? Aku 'kan belum memberi tahu apa-apa padamu?" yang ditanya hanya menarik nafas, lalu berkata,

"Akhirnya kau menghancurkan ketenangan ini. Kupikir kau sedang sakit karena tidak berisik seperti biasanya."

"Jadi maksudmu? Seberisik itukah aku di telingamu?" tanya Kiba jengkel.

"Kalau kujawab ya, kenapa?"

Sepertinya Kiba terbakar api kebencian lagi. Sudah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Naruto, sekarang ia menyesali perbuatannya yang mengajak rekan satu timnya sekaligus sahabatnya itu dalam misi pentingnya.

"Hah… Kau menyebalkan seperti biasa…" dengus pemuda bermata coklat itu.

"Kukembalikan kata-kata itu padamu." balas Shino datar. Kalau Kiba adalah gunung berapi, pasti dia sudah meledak sekarang.

"Argh! Dasar kau ini! Mahluk paling menyebalkan se—"

CRAK

Belum selesai Kiba melontarkan amarahnya, sebuah kunai sukses menancap di punggung tangan Shino yang melindunginya sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Kiba pun menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Akamaru. Mata coklat pemuda Inuzuka itu membulat.

"Shino!" teriak Kiba.

"Ukh…" Shino melepaskan kunai yang menancap di tangannya.

"Jangan lengah, bodoh!" ucap Shino sambil mengeluarkan serangganya.

"Sial!" Kiba menggeram sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

"Tunjukkan dirimu, pengecut!" bentak laki-laki berambut coklat itu yang diikuti oleh gonggongan anjing kesayangannya.

"'Dirimu'? Sepertinya kau salah, Kiba. Harusnya…" Shino menggantungkan ucapannya. Saat itu juga, ninja-ninja berjubah yang wajahnya ditutupi topeng datang mengerubungi dua… tiga ninja yang berstatus Chuunin itu.

"'Kalian', 'kan?" lanjut Shino. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis laki-laki bertato merah itu.

"Heh? Jadi main keroyokan, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, Akamaru!" saat itu juga, Akamaru berubah menjadi Kiba.

"Shino, kau bisa mengikutiku, kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Hmph, jangan meremehkanku, Kiba." jawab Shino yang —sepertinya— tersenyum kecil.

"Hitungan ketiga." ucap Kiba.

"Satu" Shino memulai hitungannya. Ninja-ninja musuh mulai mengeluarkan senjata-senjata seperti shuriken dan kunai.

"Dua" lanjut Kiba. Mereka mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Tiga!" seru Shino yang disusul oleh teriakan Kiba,

"GATSUGA!" jurus andalan pemuda Inuzuka itu pun keluar. Kiba dan Akamaru berputar dan menyerang musuh-musuhnya. Shino pun menyerang dengan menggunakan jurus yang —kelihatannya— sama. Namun Shino berputar dengan serangganya.

"Yahoo! Kita berhasil, Akamaru!" Kiba berhenti di salah satu dahan dan memperhatikan musuh-musuhnya yang berjatuhan dengan wajah bangga.

"Roof! Roof!" sang anjing menggoyangkan ekornya.

"Jangan senang dulu, bodoh." Shino yang berada dibelakang Kiba mengangkat tangannya dan mengeluarkan serangga yang berkerumun membentuk bola. Bola serangga itu pun terbang menuju musuh-musuh yang lain. Musuh-musuh itu pun diserang oleh sekelompok serangga milik pemuda klan Aburame itu.

"Bagus, Shino!" Kiba menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan memamerkan giginya layaknya teman-hijau-dan-sensei-nya, Rock Lee dan Maito Guy. Hanya saja gigi Kiba tidak memantulkan sinar matahari.

"'Kan sudah kubilang, jangan senang dulu." Shino memerintahkan serangga-serangganya untuk kembali. Dan setelah dilihat-lihat, musuhnya sudah melakukan kawarimi lebih dulu.

"…" Shino hanya diam. Berbeda dengan Kiba yang kaget dan buru-buru melihat kearah jatuhnya musuh-musuh yang telah ia gatsuga tadi. Benar sekali. Mereka juga melakukan kawarimi.

"Tch, sial!" dengus Kiba.

"Awas!" teriak Shino. Kiba menoleh kebelakangnya. Matanya membulat.

'SIAL!' batinnya.

llOTL

Dibelakang Kiba, 8 orang ninja musuh mendekatinya.

"Seneijashu!"

"Dokugiri!"

"Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

"Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho!"

"Konoha Senpu!"

"Konoha Gorikki Senpu!"

"Jyuuken!"

"Raikiri!" seru ninja-ninja itu bersamaan. Shino segera berlali menghampiri Kiba dan membuat dinding serangga. Beberapa jurus berhasil dipatahkan, namun beberapa berhasil menembusnya.

"UAGH!" rintih Shino ketika sebuah Raikiri, Jyuuken, dan Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho menghantamnya secara bergantian. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Belum lagi asap beracun yang tadi dikeluarkan salah satu ninja musuh masih mengepul.

"Shi… Shino!" Kiba menghampiri Shino yang terhempas ke tanah.

"Kiba… hati-hati dengan racunnya…" ucap Shino sambil terengah-engah.

"Bodoh! Kau harusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri! Akamaru!" Kiba membentak Shino, lalu pergi menerjang musuh-musuhnya.

"Sekali lagi! Gatsuga!" musuh-musuh terpental ke segala arah akibat seragan Kiba yang mulai serampangan. Saking sibuknya Kiba mengurusi musuh di depannya, ia tidak menyadari musuh yang mendekati Shino.

2 orang laki-laki dan 2 orang perempuan.

"Kagenui…" bisik salah satu dari mereka. Bayangan pun langsung mengikat Shino yang sudah tidak berdaya karena titik-titik chakranya dibuat mati di serangan tadi.

"Soshoryu."

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu." dua serangan beruntun diterima oleh Shino.

"ARGH!" rintihan Shino di dengar Kiba dan membuat bungsu Inuzuka itu menoleh. Dan saat itu juga, perut Kiba ditendang dengan kuat oleh salah satu musuhnya.

"UAGH!" Kiba pun terpental dan membentur pohon.

"Guk!" Akamaru segera merubah bentuknya menjadi anjing kembali dan menghampiri Kiba yang terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Kiba kemudian berusaha berdiri sambil berpgangan pada pohon dibelakangnya.

"Akamaru… kita harus… menolong Shino!" ucap Kiba pada partnernya.

"Guk…" Akamaru hanya bisa menggonggong khawatir.

llOTL

"Uryaaaaa!" Kiba dan Akamaru berlari menerjang kearah pemuda yang menggunakan Kagenui. Namun sayang, ia dicegat oleh tendangan seseorang.

DUAKH

"AKH!" lagi, Kiba terpental menghantam pohon. Kiba memang tipe ninja yang 'bertindak sebelum berpikir'. Ditambah keadaannya yang sedang panik, mungkin sekarang dia menjadi orang yang 'bertindak tanpa berpikir'. Kiba kembali berusaha untuk berdiri. Kini matanya menangkap sesosok ninja yang tengah berdiri di depan Shino yang kesadarannya semakin menipis. Ninja itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, kemudian berbisik,

"Sabakukyuu…" tentu Kiba tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ninja itu katakan dari jarak sejauh itu. Tapi Kiba bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Tubuhnya terbungkus oleh pasir. Hal itu pun sukses membuat Kiba membelalak.

"Ukh… AAAAARGH!" Kiba berteriak. Dan teriakannya membuat ninja-ninja lain memandanginya. Beberapa mulai mendekatinya. Akamaru pun kaget dengan teriakan partnernya.

"Akamaru…" Kiba menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kita lakukan 'itu'…" lanjutnya.

llOTL

**Akamaru's POV**

"Kita lakukan 'itu'…" ucap partnerku sambil menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Aku menatapnya dengan cemas.

_Tapi… terlalu beresiko!_

balasku.

"Kau ingat? Saat melawan Sakon dan Ukon, kau menggigitku. Kau bersikeras melakukannya walaupun itu beresiko. Sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu saat itu. Jangan buat aku menggigitmu!" dia, partnerku, sahabatku, kini wajahnya menyeramkan. Sorot matanya sangat tajam. Hal itu mengingatkanku pada diriku dulu. Saat aku ingin menolongnya melawan Sakon dan Ukon, ninja dari Oto. Perasaan ingin melindungi orang yang paling kita sayangi. Dan aku yakin, dia ingin melindungi sahabatnya itu, Aburame Shino.

_Baiklah. Kita lakukan itu…_

"Garouga…"

llOTL

Aku kembali melontarkan pandanganku kedepan. Ke tempat dimana musuhku berada.

"Ayo, Akamaru!" serunya sambil berlari menjauhi musuh.

_Dynamic Marking!_

Aku meloncati musuh-musuhku, lalu menghujaninya dengan air seniku. Aku mendarat disebuah dahan pohon, lalu kembali meloncat. Kini loncatanku lebih jauh. Melewati tubuh partnerku. Ia segera melompat kearahku. Kulihat tangannya membentuk sebuah segel.

"Jinju Kombi Henge!" kaki depanku menyentuh punggungnya. Lalu, kami bersatu.

Soutourou

Kami bersatu menjadi seekor serigala raksasa berkepala dua.

"GRAWR!" kami mengamuk sesuka hati. Menyerang membabi buta. Aku tahu, partnerku tidak peduli karena dia sudah mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari sahabatnya, Shino.

"RAAAAWR!" kami sibuk mengamuk. Melampiaskan kebencian pada mereka yang telah membuat sahabat partnerku seperti itu. Kepala partnerku melihat laki-laki yang masih memerangkap sahabatnya di dalam pasir yang seperti peti mati. Peti mati yang hanya menampakkan wajah sahabatnya. Hatinya kembali di makan amarah. Kami menerjang laki-laki itu. Jarak yang cukup jauh membuat kami terlambat mencegahnya. Laki-laki itu mengepalkan tangannya, mencengkram udara sambil berkata,

"Sabakusousou…"

Ia, partnerku, membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat sahabatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Organ-organ tubuhnya seperti usus, hati, serpihan paru-paru, otak, ginjal, lambung, berhamburan kemana-mana. Salah satu matanya menggelinding kearah kaki kami. Bisa kulihat dia, partnerku itu, menangis. Tangisan yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Yang kuingat, terakhir kali ia menangis saat melawan Sakon dan Ukon.

"GAROUGA!" kami berputar dengan cepat. Menghantam semua musuh. Ukuran tubuh kami yang besar membuat jangkauan kami semakin luas. Dan kini, semua musuh kami mati. Dan dapat kupastikan yang mati adalah tubuh asli.

llOTL

"Shino…" ucap sang bungsu Inuzuka dengan lirih. Ia melepaskan jurus tadi. Membuat ia dan partnernya, Akamaru, kembali terpisah.

"Gomen ne…" ia memungut kacamata sahabatnya. Tetesan bening membasahi kacamata milik sahabatnya yang telah tiada. Inuzuka Kiba. Seorang ninja yang hyperaktif, bertindak semaunya, tidak bisa diam, berandal, ceria, lebih mementingkan otot daripada otak, orang yang selalu mengejek lawannya walau sudah mati. Ninja dengan karakter yang seperti itu pun punya perasaan. Perasaan sayang pada sahabatnya. Persahabatan yang diawali dari rekan se-tim yang selalu bertengkar.

"Shino… maafkan aku…" ia mencengkram kacamata bulat hitam sahabatnya itu. Ia menjatuhkan tumpuannya pada kedua lututnya.

"Maafkan aku… Shino…" ia terus menerus menangisi kepergian sahabatnya. Akamaru menjilati wajahnya. Mencoba menghibur sang bungsu Inuzuka.

"Jadi… ini yang dimaksud Tsunade-sama itu… hal seperti ini?" gumam Kiba.

"Maaf, Shino… Aku benar-benar minta maaf…" tambahnya. Air matanya terus membasahi pipinya.

"Permintaan maafmu diterima." ucap seseorang dari belakang sang bungsu Inuzuka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kiba kaget.

"WAA!" Kiba segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Akamaru pun menoleh. Betapa kagetnya dia siapa orang yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Shi… SHINO?" teriaknya.

"Kejutan." ucap Shino datar sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya masih betah didalam saku jaketnya.

"Ka… kau? Jangan-jangan hantu Shino yang maih menyimpan dendam gara-gara tidak ikut dalam misi menyelamatkan Sasuke? Maafkan aku!" ucap Kiba yang mulai ngelantur sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Puh… AHAHAHAHA!" teriakan seseorang meledak melihat tingkah Kiba. Kiba pun melemparkan pandangannya. Mencaritahu siapakah pemilik tawa yang menggelegar itu. Dilihatnya sesosok ninja yang tadi ia bunuh bengun. Aduh, melelahkan juga rupanya. Sosok itu bangun dan membuka topengnya.

"Na… Naruto?"

"Yo, Kiba! Maaf atas tendangan tadi." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Sialan, kau, Naruto!" Kiba mulai berontak. Untungnya Shino menahan Kiba dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang.

"Haha… Maaf…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oke, semua! Sudah cukup, Kakashi-sensei, kembalikan seperti semula." perintah Naruto. Ninja-ninja yang lain pun bangun dan membuka topengnya. Salah satunya melepaskan genjutsu yang sedari tadi mengikat Kiba.

"Sasuke? Sakura? Sai? Shikamaru? Chouji? Ino? Ten-ten? Neji? Lee? Hinata? Kankorou? Temari?" Kiba menyebutkan semua nama ninja yang sekarang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bukan hanya itu!" seru Naruto.

"U… Uwaa! Bahkan sampai Asuma-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Anko-sensei, Guy-sensei juga?"

"Jangan lupakan aku, Kiba!" ucap seorang ninja berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di sebuah dahan.

"Tsu… Tsunade-sama? Suzune-san?" Kiba mulai tergagap-gagap.

"Yah, yang harus dipuji adalah si pembuat klimaks!" kata Naruto sambil merangkul seorang ninja. Kemudian ninja itu membuka topengnya.

"Ga… GAARA?" ninja yang satu ini adalah yang paling membuat Kiba terbelalak. Gaara? Mau repot-repot mengerjainya?

"A… ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Kiba mulai lemas. Ketika Shino melepaskan tangannya, ia jatuh terduduk.

"Loh? Kiba-kun? Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh? Hari Rabu?" jawab Kiba yang kebingungan.

"Bodoh!"

BLETAK

"ADUH!" Naruto menghantam kepala Kiba. Yang dipukul hanya bisa ber-aduh-ria.

"Hari ini, 'kan ulang tahunmu!" Naruto memamerkan deretan giginya.

"HAH? Ah… aku lupa…" Kiba menoleh kearah Akamaru.

"Padahal tadi pagi aku mengguyurmu, ya?" bisik Kiba pada Akamaru sambil memamerkan cengirannya. Akamaru hanya menggonggong sambil mengibaskan ekornya. Seakan berkata,

"TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, PARTNER!"

"Ya, selamat ulang tahun juga, Akamaru…" Kiba langsung memeluk Akamaru dan mengelusnya. Setidaknya sampai Naruto menariknya dan Shino mengguyurnya dengan cairan aneh yang membuat orang yang menciumnya ingin muntah. Saat itu juga Kiba ingin muntah karena penciuamannya yang lebih tajam dari yang lain. Tapi mungkin dia terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai ia melupakan bau aneh yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tidak lupa Akamaru yang juga diguyur oleh anjing-anjing hasil Kuchiyose Kakashi, serta Gamabunta dan Gamakichi.

"Arigatou… terima kasih semuanya…" gumam Kiba.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Naruto yang mendengar Kiba bergumam.

"Tidak… PESTA DIRUMAHKU!" teriak Kiba.

"YAHOOOOOO!" Kiba dan semua ninja yang lain langsung berhamburan menuju Konoha. Lebih tepatnya menuju rumah Kiba.

llOTL

**Akamaru's POV**

Dalam perjalanan, aku yang sedaritadi diam menoleh kearah partnerku yang baunya sama busuknya denganku sekarang. Dan untuk sekedar informasi, bau kami sekarang lebih busuk dari bauku tadi pagi.

_Hei, bagaimana kalau nanti ibumu dan kakamu marah? Aku juga bisa kena batunya!_

"Tenang saja! Mereka tidak akan marah!" ia membalas perkataanku sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

llOTL

**Normal POV**

Sampai dirumah, Kiba disambut oleh kakanya —Hana— dan ibunya yang sudah menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Kiba.

"Tuh, kan? Mereka malah sudah membuat pesta duluan!" ucap Kiba saat ia mandi bersama Akamaru.

"Guk! Guk!"

_Yah, untuk kali ini, tindakanmu yang seenaknya tidak merugikan._

"Hehehe… Tanjoubi omedetou, Akamaru…"

"GUK!"

_Kau juga, tanjoubi omedetou, Kiba partnerku!_

**:O.W.A.R.I:**

**Tanjoubi Omedetou, Kiba to Akamaru!**

**Semoga panjang umur and tambah ganteng :)**

**Sekedar info, saya harus buka vol.23 untuk**

**bikin fic ini :p  
**

**Ok, cukup membaca corat coret saya.**

**Saya tahu isi fic ini gaje.  
**

**Maaf buat kesalahan-kesalahan dalam berbagai**

**bentuk.**

**Lastly, Review? :)  
**


End file.
